Április elseje orosz módra
by Susie Lupin
Summary: Oroszország és a Finnországnak szánt furcsa tréfája.


_Mindent erre a cikkre kenek: http: /www. nyest. hu/ renhirek/ furcsa-trefa-aprilis-elsejere Még valamikor augusztusban olvastam és úgy éreztem, hogy muszáj belőle ficet írnom. Szóval megírtam Svédországomnak karácsonyra._

* * *

><p>Gyönyörű napnak nézhettek elébe a kelet-finnországi Mikkeli lakosai, csak kár, hogy a nap még fel sem kelt. A horizonton kékes derengés játszott, amikor az amúgy néptelen utcákra izgatott diákok léptek és halkan, nagyon óvatosan ténykedésbe fogtak. Magukban jót kuncogtak, amikor elképzelték, milyen képet fognak vágni az első, munkába induló városlakók.<p>

Munkálataikat egy magas, sálas alak figyelte. Ártatlan arcán gyermeki mosoly ült, és miután a finn diákok végeztek a szereléssel, gyorsan elbúcsúzott tőlük, és mielőtt még dolgára sietett volna, elment a nem messze található tóhoz.

Ivan alig bírt magával. Nagyon kíváncsi volt, hogy vajon a kedves Finnország mit fog szólni a kis meglepetésükhöz.

* * *

><p>Ugyanezen nap, pár órával később az a személy, akinek eme kellemes meglepetést szánták, kelletlenül ébredezni kényszerült. Hiába húzta a fejére a párnáját, és dünnyögött mindenféle átokszerűséget a paplanba, csak nem akart elhallgatni az a fránya telefon. Berwald is elkezdett mocorogni mellette, így jobbnak látta mihamarabb elhallgattatni a kommunikációs eszközt, mielőtt még őt is felébresztené. Amennyire lehetett, kibújt Svédország karjai közül.<p>

Úgy tervezte, rögtön kinyomja a hívást, de amint látta, hogy az Helsinkiből, a főnökétől érkezik, felvette, hiszen bizonyára fontos lehet, ha a szabadnapján keresik. Nem is tévedett. Türelmesen végighallgatta főnöke szavait, és közben egyre jobban elsápadt. Nem hitte volna, hogy ilyesmi megtörténhet pont nála, ennyi év után… Orosz feliratok Mikkeliben! Vajon ez egy újabb kísérlet, hogy…?

Feldúltan battyogott a bőröndjéhez tiszta ruhát keresni magának. A dolgok rendszertelenül, összekutyulva voltak belepakolva, és a keze is remegett az előzőleg hallottaktól, így kétszer annyi időbe telt, míg talált magának megfelelő ruhadarabokat. Idegesen összerezzent, amikor Svédország hirtelen hátulról átölelte, és adott egy jó reggelt csókot az arcára.

– Mi a gond? – kérdezett rá aggódva.

– Valaki orosz nyelvű feliratokat tett ki Mikkeliben.

Ijesztő volt belegondolni, hogy mit jelenthet ez.

* * *

><p>Tino sietett, ahogy csak tudott, de szó szerint repülni még ő is csak repülővel tudott, s magángép ide vagy oda, Stockholmból mégiscsak idő volt eljutni Mikkelibe. Az időjárás szörnyű volt; az eső zuhogott, és Finnország már az autójából kiszállva bőrig ázott. A városka főterén állt meg, és rögtön szembetalálkozott a problémával. Minden finn nyelvű felirat alatt ott állt az orosz változata is, és Finnországot nem vigasztalta, hogy így legalább felélesztheti kissé poros nyelvtudását. A turisták szempontjából ez nem is lett volna olyan haszontalan, de a helyieket ez láthatóan eléggé zavarba ejtette; csoportokba verődve álltak egy-egy tábla alatt és tanakodtak, hogy vajon mi okból kerültek ezek ki, és mit jelenthet ez vajon a városra nézve. Igaz közel volt a határ, de azért nem annyira közel.<p>

Finnország megkönnyebbülten konstatálta, hogy csak a városközpontban egészítették ki a táblákat. Ahogy egyre kijjebb haladt az egyik utcán, kezdtek lemaradozni az orosz feliratok. Időközben a polgármester utasításba adta, hogy szereljék le az orosz feliratokat, ám Tinót ez nem nyugtatta meg; sejtette ugyanis, hogy ki állhat emögött az egész mögött. Nemsokára kisütött a nap, és már csak a tócsák és a cuppogó cipője emlékeztették Finnországot az iménti esőre, amint a tó felé sétált. Az erdő felől közelítette meg, és mikor kilesett a parton a fenyők közül, feltűnt neki egy magányos alak a tóba nyúló egyik stégen. _Gyanúsan_ ismerős volt és_ gyanúsan_ Oroszországra hasonlított. Finnország sóhajtott egyet és lassan odasétált hozzá. Mikor már csak pár méterre volt tőle, az alak hirtelen hátrafordult, lelkes mosolygással és izgatott tapsikolással üdvözölte őt.

– Finnország, már azt hittem, el se jössz! – mondta Ivan és úgy vigyorgott, mint a tejbe tök. Vagy inkább úgy, mint aki túl sokat ivott, mert ott volt mellette pár üres üveg. A lábát a vízbe lógatta, látszólag nem zavarta, hogy az jéghideg. Megpaskolta maga mellett a stég fadeszkáit és várakozón nézett Tinóra. A férfinek nem volt más választása, mint leülni mellé és kényszeredetten mosolyogni. – Hogy tetszett a kis tréfám? – ragyogott rá Ivan. Finnország csak lemondóan megcsóválta a fejét.

– Ne haragudj, Ivan, de szerintem nem volt vicces.

Oroszország csalódottan biggyesztette le az ajkát.

– Pedig annyira szerettem volna egy kis meglepetést okozni! – motyogta az orosz, és még véletlenül sem nézett Tino szemébe.

– Meglepetés az volt is. De nem gondolod, hogy ami neked humoros, az másnak nem biztos, hogy az? – kérdezte Finnország és az arca egész komoly volt, szinte már számon kérő.

Oroszország bűntudatosan lehajtotta a fejét és nézte, ahogy a víz felszíne gyűrűket vet a lábai körül. Nem volt szokása bocsánatot kérni és most sem tervezte.

– Azt hittem, tetszeni fog… Végül is barátok vagyunk és arra gondoltam, hogy milyen jó lenne, ha oroszul is ki lennének írva itt a dolgok, mert egy csomóan megértenék, és a segítőim is egyet értettek velem, hogy…

– Miféle segítőid?

– A diákok. Nagyon lelkesek voltak, ezzel akarták felhívni a figyelmet egy április végi finn-orosz rendezvényre, és én adtam hozzá egy kis anyagi támogatás – mosolygott Ivan, és Tino nem tudott mit mondani, csak tátogni. Oroszország meg is jegyezte: – Mióta azzal a svéddel vagy megint, elvesztetted a humorérzéked.

– Ez nem humorérzék kérdése – rázta meg a fejét Finnország. – Egyszerűen nem tetszik, hogy idejössz, és telepakolod az egyik városom orosz nyelvű táblákkal.

– Azt hittem, barátok vagyunk – motyogta Oroszország és a kezébe temette az arcát. Az üvege majdnem kiesett a kezéből és Finnország gyorsan elkapta, mielőtt a tóban landolt volna. Nem akarta, hogy még a környezetét is szennyezze Ivan, meg persze az italért is kár lett volna. Ám később kiderült, hogy az üvegben már egy csepp sincs.

– Hát valami olyasmi – hagyta rá Finnország. _Részegen bármikor bárkinek a barátja vagyok._

– Mindenki elhagyott, pedig én csak jót akartam… Olyan egyedül vagyok…

Oroszország válla furcsán megrándult, mintha csuklott volna, vagy… Finnország bele se mert gondolni, hogy mit kezdene vele, ha most itt elbőgi magát. Ivan sok énével találkozott már, de ezt tudta a legkevésbé kezelni. Ám nagy meglepetésére az orosz hirtelen eldőlt (pont Tino ölében landolt a feje), és békésen szuszogva elaludt. A finn megdermedt, és percekig nem mert mozdulni sem. Oroszországnak mindig is tehetsége volt hozzá, hogy kéretlenül belemásszon mások intimszférájába.

Végül Finnország lemondóan megcsóválta a fejét, hátradőlt, és a sápadtkék, tavaszi égre bámult. És elmosolyodott. Ivan sosem fog változni.


End file.
